lupinfandomcom-20200223-history
Telepathy is the Signal of Love
" " is the fourth episode of Pink Jacket. It aired on March 24, 1984. Synopsis Lupin and Jigen are out at sea attempting to retrieve the gold inside a sunken pirate ship. However, a female pirate gang interrupts their retrieval mission and both parties leave empty handed. The pirates kidnap Fujiko and use a telepathic machine to figure out Lupin's every move. Plot Censorship Italian (Note: Since this was compared with the Italian DVDs, the TV airings might be more censored.) When the episode was dubbed and in Italian, the episode was severally cut and even removing important plotlines to the story. *When Fujiko is lying in the bath and Lupin says "Fujiko-chan" was cut. *Just after Lupin stands on the present and falls down, there is a cut from when the can falls on his head and Lupin looks at Sindbat as she winks at him. The Italian dub continues after Lupin asked Sindbat "Where's Fujiko?". It is unknown why it was cut out especially with Lupin's question as it had no questionable content to remove. *As Sindbat clamps down on Fujiko and she gasps, the conversation between Fujiko and Sindbat and raising the capsule were mostly cut out. The only part of the scene that was kept in the Italian dub was Sindbat's facial expression due to the soundtrack change on the DVDs. *When Sindbat was telling Lupin that Fujiko went back to New York as the golden phone pops up to the floor, a message from Fujiko saying that she dumped Lupin and Sindbat telling Lupin that he's been dumped. The Italian dub continues after Lupin put the phone down. Again, no reason for the cut and no questionable content to suggest otherwise. *The scene where Lupin and Sindbat are looking at each other, Sindbat tries to fall in love with Lupin (including the profile picture) and the woman escorting Lupin into the bedroom. This also removes an important plotline where they are willing to share the treasure 50/50. *A small scene with the woman on the floor telling Sindbat that she can no longer control Fujiko and Lupin is "talking to her telepathically". This is an important plotline. *A telepathic reply from Fujiko after Sindbat returns to the lab. *When a naked Fujiko is in dark space. *When Sindbat comes into the bedroom asking for Lupin. The reason for the cut was visible nipples on screen. *Just after Lupin laughs, the scene where Lupin declares his love for Fujiko was cut. The only part from the Italian dub that was retained was when Sindbat orders to fire. *When Fujiko fires the gun and Lupin's response was cut. Nearly all of the scenes where Fujiko is naked in the capsule including: *When she was thinking that Goemon is coming with a block of ice and the following scene after Goemon coming with the iceberg. *When Sindbat comes into the lab and sees Fujiko, also a cut where the technician is pulling the levers. *Fujiko with the machine saying to Sindbat that Lupin does not like mini skirts and wants her to wear a transparent dress. The scenes outside of the nudity were also cut. The only part that was retained in the dub was when Sindbat got annoyed. *When Sindbat returns to the lab saying that Lupin has fallen for her. *It is unknown whether Lupin comes to save Fujiko was cut on the TV airings as it had nudity during this scene. Oddly the scene where Fujiko asks Lupin for help was retained despite being a similar scene with the technician. Category:Pink Jacket episodes